ctoadurns_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Severus Seaclan
Severus Seaclan 'is a male tribute from District Four who was picked for The 78th Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Callimont Crusoe . Overall, he placed TBA out of 32 tributes. 'Biography Severus was raised in the Seaclan household. Once it was famous filled with riches beyond the eye could see, with many strong members living under it's roof, many born natural warriors, trained in the arts of combat, leadership, and strong disclipline. Many fine career tributes were Seaclans, and many of these careers returned as victors, time and time again. However, after the second rebellion, everything changed drastically. The Seaclans went off to war, valued for their extensive leadership and combat knowledge. Severus's great grandfather was a successful rebel leader. However, through treachoury and desceit, the Seaclans in the war slowly were backstabbed, betrayed, left to die. All the seaclans who entered died, and the age of glory was over. The Bad age began, the Seaclan's lost most of their combat knowledge. Many were weak, until one day, Severus was born. The only person still alive with the old Seaclan knowledge was Ivan's grandfather. His grandfather picked Severus to train, and Severus began to learn the ancient combat knowledge of the Seaclan family. Pushed to his limits, trained harder than ever, discplined into a fine well trained warrior, Severus became stronger and stronger, became a hardy, well trained combatant, and an expert and guided leader. Severus trained from the age of 6, and was still training at the age of 17. That's when his grandpa gave him a last piece of advice, a piece of advice Severus would be sure to remember throughout the rest of his lifetime. "You're almost eighteen Severus. When I was your age, we didn't have to toil or turmoil and our family was well off. However Severus, we've not been doing well. You are my prized student, my masterpiece, my work of art. Severus Seaclan, do what you must. When you turn 18, you'll change things for this family. Go, volunteer, keep your judgement clear, lead the careers, lead them to victory, overcome every other tribute, leave no one alive in your wake. Do what you must to win the games, bring back honor to the Seaclan family. Do what your ancestors have done many years ago, conquer the enemy, restore honor and pride, show signs of hope to those who look up to you, and to prove that the most humble of people can rise to greatness, greatness that can change the world. Severus, show how great you truely are. For the district, and for our family. Good luck, and fight till the last breath." his grandpa said in a speech. "I'll do exactly that." Severus said, before being dismissed. Severus had many years of training as he walked into District 4 yet again. He sat by the docks on the ocean, watching the sun set over the vast blue. His mind raced with many thoughts, as he stared contently over the mass of liquid. That's when a hand touched his shoulder. Severus grabbed the arm, and yanked it over his shoulder onto the wood dock, before pinning the person on the ground with his knees on their arms and his arms on their neck. Severus looked down, to see a girl about 15. "Who are you and why did you sneak upon me?" Severus demanded. "Let... off my throat... so maybe I can have enough breath... to tell you..." she said in betwen chokes. Severus let his hands off her throat, and got off the girl. "My name is Xena Shorestorm." the girl said, tossing her long dark hair behind her head. Her blue-green eyes looked at Severus. "And who might you be? Another jerk of a career, arrogant and cocky, impudent to even care about thinking with your head, relying purely on physical force to do everything for you?" Xena said angrily. "No! My name is Severus Seaclan, born into the noble family of honourable warriors who value both mind and wit, and strength and blade. Arrogancey and cockiness is not the way of a discplined warrior, everyone is a threat to you, trust little amounts. That is my ways, and you, Xena Shorestorm, should learn to not judge by one's appearance." Severus snapped back. "Impressive. That's the most I've ever heard someone who looks like you say to defend themselves. Most people just punch me and say "Don't talk to me like that". You seem to be a true warrior, unlike these pigheaded careers who think they're all titans and gods compared to the other districts." Xena explained. "With my help and strong leadership, I can teach my career alliance the ways of true discipline and respect, and form them into mighty fighters and people who don't fake an alliance and betray each other, but to stick together until the gamemakers throw everthing at us." Severus said. "You seem pretty confident for such an enormous task." Xena mused. "Many Seaclans before me have accomplished greater feats, so I should try to get up there with a massive feat as well." Severus replied. "Well, it was nice meeting you Severus." Xena said, closing the conversation. "You too." Severus said. Xena tied her hair up, before jumping into the ocean. Severus left to go back home, and was prepared for the reaping two days from now, and his eighteenth birthday tomorrow. Severus arrived home, and went to sleep. However, yelling woke Severus. When Severus woke up, his sister was screaming, and his grandpa was fighting off two hooded men. Both were burly ad large, but Severus wouldn't let no man hurt his family. He jumped over the banister rail, ontop of one of the men. Severus began wearing the man out with both of his fists, but the other man drew a gun. Severus punched the gun wielding man, who shot the gun. Severus stood there, looking at his grandfather. His grandfather shook, before falling. Both men left immediately. Severus went over to his dying grandfather. "Severus... avenge me... take care of your sister... bring pride and hon-..." his grandpa said, before dying. "Pride and honor to the family...." Severus finished, blinking away tears. Severus wasn't going to let this slide. He walked over to his crying sister, and said "Sharlet, take this pistol. If anyone suspsicious walks in, blow their brains out." he said. Sharlet raised up, taking the gun. "I understand Severus..." she says. Severus nods, before grabbing himself a shotgun, and a sword he trained with for so long. He left the household, sprinting quickly, tracking down the men by any signs. He found them in view, crossing a dark street into a house with all the lights off. Severus pumped the shotgun, preparing himself to kill. "For Grandpa and all before him." Severus said, before kicking the door in. The men were shocked. Severus shot at one, and he fell, dying before he hit the ground. The second one ran up the stairs, but Severus shot him too. He fell back down the stairs, dead. Severus thought the job was done, until he heard something else. The unsheathing of a dagger. Severus turned, quickly shooting. What he shot though, he was horrified at. Xena. "Severus..." she said, before falling over. She was in great pain, Severus had shot her in the gut. "End the pain... you killed my only family... now kill me..." she said. Severus's friend just was in the wrong place with the wrong crowd... it wasn't her fault. However, Severus had to bring himself to it. "I'm sorry..." he said, before shooting her in the head. Severus returned to Sharlet crying. Another hooded figure lie dead in front of her. Severus inspected it, a woman who looked like Xena, no doubt her mother. "Sharlet... go to bed... it'll be alright by morning... this is just a nightmare..." Severus tried to say. Sharlet sniffled, and walked away. Severus woke the next day, the worst birthday ever. His sword was still in it's scabbard, when Severus walked into the empty home. His grandpa had died, he killed three people, one of them his friend, and watched his sister get scarred for life. Severus only knew one way to recover from the disaster. He had to win the games, show the capitol the Seaclan family was not to be forgotten, that they were the ones to change everything. 'Personality' Severus is a well organized, disciplined, and calm person. He is not the least bit arrogant like typical careers, and sees everyone as a threat to be taken out quickly, as he doesn't like to take many chances. He is determined to lead himself and his allies to victory, and will stop at nothing to achieve victory, even if it costs him his life. He is brave with a strong will, content, and also very protective of allies, choosing to at least get one of his allies and possible friends to win if he cannot himself. He isn't all perfect though. He is merciless, and will kill anyone, even if they are a harmless 12 year old, as he sees them as a secret threat. If he is down on his luck and all of his allies are dead, he will become bloodthirsty and ruthless, hunting down and killing anyone without any thought of hesistation. His final flaw of persona is his iron grip of leadership, which might be hard on others as well, even if it's only for the best for them. 'Physical Description' Severus is tall with regal posture, a look of confidence and leadership evident on his face. He has large, well toned muscles, a full six pack of abs, small warpaint on his face, and the look of a pure warrior. He looks like a deadly career at heart, someone others look up to and respect, and sometimes fear. Severus has short black hair combed over to the left side, with lake blue eyes. 'Hunger Games' TBA 'Relationships' TBA